From the Beginning
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: Set when Catherine first meets Sara and continues throughout the 6 seasons.CS. Please R&R :..changed rating to be safe
1. cool change

A/n- hey everyone. It's been a long while since I've written a fic because of dance, school and family. However, school's out! Yay! And now I have all the time in the world to finish all the fics I've started and more. I have been reading some fics lately and a lot of them involve CS stuff so I've decided to give it a whack. Please read and enjoy and review…even if you don't like it! Oh, one more thing (omg I'm writing a novel lol) if you want me to write a fic about anything I'm willing to try…so let me know..ok read the fic now lol.!

CSICSICSICSI

Sara Sidle was not the kind of person Catherine Willows wanted to meet today. Holly Gribbs was still in surgery, Warrick was on temporary suspension and she was sitting in a little dark lab room trying to find any clue as to who shot Holly. A younger, probably more attractive CSI was coming to the lab from San Francisco to snoop around and investigate Warrick. Another woman around here was just what she needed. Catherine was a very competitive woman, by nature and she really didn't want to focus on trying to be the smarter one or the prettier one so she devised a plan to keep going on with things as if this Sara Sidle girl didn't even exist.

Looking on the laptop she heard the door open slowly and ignored it until the voice of a female could be heard, Sara Sidle.

"Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?" A sweet, innocent voice said.

"She's uh out in the field." Catherine was glad Sara didn't know who she was. She was not about to let the new one take her case. Sara gave her a look of disbelief.

"Let me guess, Sara Sidle?" _Great, here she is and she already knows its me._

"I know who I am. I think you're a little confused." Sara tilted her head staring at Catherine.

Oh my gosh, is she flirting with me? Catherine wondered. She wasn't going to blush in front of the newbie so she went tough. 

"If you think you're taking my case, forget it." _Was I a little too harsh? No, don't get soft now Cat. _She told herself. _I take seniority on this one. She can't fight with me._

"Look, we can stand here and argue, or we can find out who did this to Holly Gribbs. Two sharp woman are better than one." Sara said a little demanding. _Wow, Sara is feisty. Who would of thought. Wait, what am I doing? Work time, you're the boss act like one._

Catherine paused a long time holding Sara's glare. She was going to win this one. No need for Sara's help. But Sara's glare didn't ease up. Catherine, who never thought she would, gave it.

"Pager, found it at the crime scene." _I can't believe I gave in like that._ Sara slowly walked over making small talk about the tracer. Catherine sucked in a breath as Sara leaned in close to her to look at the screen. _Two can play at this game, _thought Sara.

"DesmondTuTu." Catherine couldn't hold back the smile or the slight colour change in her cheeks. Sara stood up.

"Don't feel bad, my last four traces came back 'Eminem'." There was a short pause then Sara seemed to sense the discomfort in Catherine's body language.

"Look, you uh, seem to have everything under control here. Where can I find Warrick Brown?"

A little sad Sara was leaving, Catherine told her to try one of the casinos on Blue Diamond Road.

Sara nodded her head at Catherine's last words and turned to leave. She kind of wanted to talk more with the blond but she had a job to do. As her hand was on the door Catherine spoke,

"Oh I'll page ya, with any information." Catherine didn't know why she said it but all she hoped was that Sara didn't notice the giddiness in her voice or the smile on her face. Sara flashed Catherine a big smile making her want to talk to this Sara girl more. Sara walked out still smiling. Catherine made sure Sara had completely shut the door before throwing the pager on the table and letting out a sigh. A part of Catherine wanted her to stay while another part wanted to keep her distance. Only time would tell what was in store for Catherine Willows.

**TBC..if you want……review and let me know.**


	2. cool change pt2

Here is chapter two guys. Thanks a lot for reviewing. I think I want to continue this fic up until season six, if you want…review and let me know. Enjoy!

"Mind if I get a soda?" Sara said walking into the break room. Catherine was rubbing her temples. Holly Gribbs had died. Still, she was amazed at how fast Sara had adjusted to the lab, or maybe she was just a bold person by nature. Catherine didn't know weather to be competitive around Sara or welcome her in. Either way Sara made Catherine nervous and uneasy when she was near her. It took her a few moments to process what Sara was saying before she took two giant steps away from the fridge allowing her full access.

"Want one?" She asked with a high voice.

"Is there anything in there with alcohol?" Catherine spoke honestly.

"Root beer?" Sara offered shrugging her shoulders.

"mm…no." she pondered.

They stood there unsure of what to say next when a pager began to ring. Catherine and Sara both looked at their own pagers before realising it was the pager Catherine had found at the crime scene.

"Oh…god." She said holding the pager looking for a phone. She grabbed her cell phone and Sara handed her the pager. She began to smile.

"What are you going to say exactly? Hi I'm a criminalist. I was in the neighbourhood…"

Catherine stuck her hand out and shushed her. Sara was taken back a little. She watched Catherine as the phone rang.

"Hello?" an anonymous voice said from the other end of the line.

"Uh hey." Catherine answered in a very candid manner. This whole conversation was going to be candid.

"Who's this? I just dialled my own damn beeper."

"Uh-uh, it's my beeper now. I found it." Catherine said standing up straight as if she was talking to him face to face. Sara watched in amusement.

"It ain't your beeper girl. It's mine." At this point Sara had sat down beside Catherine to listen more attentively. He continued. "I do a lot of business on that beeper."

"What kind of business?"

"You know, slinging a little somethin'- somethin'." Catherine played along.

"Oh, a little something- something. Or maybe a little bling- bling?" Catherine eyed Sara with questioning eyes.

"So what do you know about some bling- bling?"

"Well, invite me over to your crib, baby and you might find out." Catherine said in a very seductive tone. Sara's eyes widened and she looked at Catherine speechless and blushing. Catherine noticed and was a little proud.

"It's on. Three Aces Motel, room 202."

"Three Aces Motel, room 202." Catherine gave a deep sigh of pleasure that made Sara inhale and hold her breath.

"See you soon." The man said and the conversation had finished. Catherine hung up and looked at Sara embarrassed.

"Did I just do that?" She asked in disbelief.

Sara didn't know how to respond. She had never expected Catherine Willows, a respected CSI, to act like that. Not that Sara minded but she was just shocked. She had to change the subject so she could stop her blushing.

"What's a bling- bling?" She said still smiling.

"Got me." Catherine replied. She saw how shocked Sara was and began liking the power she had over her.

XXX

Greg called Catherine in his lab to give her the results of the DNA sample Sara collected from the man she had spoken to on the phone. It was a match. He had killed Holly. The case was solved and she felt good.

"Nice work Catherine." Sara said. She now grew to admire the blond for her brilliant mind and smart work ethics. She would never admit, even to herself, that Catherine Willows had a beautiful face and fit body…

**TBC…**reviews:D


	3. friends and lovers

A/n- okay, this is chapter three and I hope you guys like it. It's based during 'who are you' when we first find out Catherine was a stripper.

"Okay, I'm late again." Grissom said walking into the break room holding little slips of paper. He handed out assignments to Warrick and Sara and shooed them out.

Since coming to Vegas Sara and Catherine hadn't worked together very much and Sara knew it was wrong and she knew Catherine didn't feel the same but she wanted to work with her and be around her. She was beginning to admire the blond and she didn't see a problem in how she was feeling as long as no one knew, which they would never. And plus Sara was positive Catherine had no feelings for her, well almost positive.

"Do you have a case for me?" Catherine asked.

"You can't work it." Neither Grissom nor Catherine had noticed Sara outside trying to listen to their conversation.

"Why not?" Catherine was confused at this point.

"Conflict of interest."

"How?"

"The victim is a stripper." Those words were all it took to send Sara over the top. Catherine used to be a stripper? Sara had no way to describe how she felt. How could a woman earn and have such respect at work when she used to take off her clothes for a living? Now Catherine had very much perplexed Sara.

"So because I used to be a stripper I'll be bias?" Wait, Grissom knows that Catherine used to be a stripper? Sara was shocked.

"No, because the man being accused is your ex- husband." Sara, if it was possible, became more shocked and knew she didn't have time to listen to the rest of their conversation. She left to meet up with Warrick.

XXXXX

Hours later Catherine was in the locker room changing her blouse when Sara walked in.

"Oh, sorry Cath." Sara said. She wondered why she just called her Cath because she had never done so as long as she knew her. Catherine also took note of the nickname Sara had just called her.

"That's fine, we're both girls." She said pulling her white button up shirt up over her shoulders. Sara could see her black laced bra and the smooth skin protruding from it. She had a great body and now Sara could see it was probably from the dancing. She looked away as Catherine buttoned up her shirt and Catherine looked at her. Catherine knew exactly why Sara's cheeks went red and she smiled to herself as she faced her finishing her last few buttons.

"Did you come here for something or just watch me change?" Sara blushed but her hair covered her cheeks.

"Well, I was just wondering. I heard you and Grissom talking about something earlier and I wasn't sure if I heard right."

"Okay…what did you hear?" She knew what Sara heard but she wanted to hear Sara's explanation.

"Well, I sort of heard that...before you came here you… you had another job…" she paused and looked at the ceiling.

"Okay, I know what you heard. I used to be a stripper." She was not lost for words like Sara was.

"I did it for a while actually, then I met Eddie, my ex- husband, and we had Lindsey."

"Why did you take you're clothes off for a living?" Sara asked like a child. She knew she should have never asked. It just came out. Catherine wasn't ready for that question.

"Um, it was fun for a while and I got paid really well."

"Oh." was all Sara managed.

"Look, you don't have to approve of what I did but it shouldn't affect the way we work together. I have to go. See you tomorrow Sara."

"I don't have a problem I was just surprised. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it Sar." Catherine put her hand on Sara's shoulder. They looked at each other for a moment then Catherine turned and left.

TBC…reviews!S


	4. unfriendly skies

A/n- Chapter four is up… enjoy!

Grissom used the ALS to look at the counter in the lavatory of the plane. Sara stood in the doorway of the small room observing his actions. He turned to her.

"Hand me my Christopher Columbus from my field kit." He spoke to Sara.

He took the device and looked again at the sink bowl.

"I take it that's not blood."

"No, but it has protein in it. " he exclaimed.

"Oh, the mile high club. That means the two passengers may have had no idea what was going on inside the cabin."

"You know, high altitude enhances the entire sexual experience. It increases the euphoria." Grissom said matter of fact.

"Well ... it's good. I don't know if it's that good." What was she doing? Catherine wondered. She had sex on an airplane before? Stunned Catherine took a step back but only enough so she was out of site but in listening distance.

"Cite your source."

"Hand me a swab please."

"You're avoiding the question. "Enhances sexual experience. Increases euphoria." Cite your source."

"A magazine."

"What magazine?"

"Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science."

"Never heard of it."

"I'll get you a subscription." He stared at her for a while and before she could leave he spoke. She knew what he was going to say.

"Cite your source."

"Nah, never mind."

"You started it."

"Delta Airlines, Flight 1109, Boston-Miami, March '93, Ken Fuller. Hazel eyes, Organic Chem Lab TA, BMOC ... overrated ... in ... every aspect. Could ... we ... get back to work, please?" Catherine didn't realise how long she had been holding her breath until she let all the air from her lungs out by reflex. Was Sara flirting with Gil Grissom, her boss and supervisor? How could she? Catherine was upset, but in spite of herself. Was she jealous? Oh god, she was.

"Yeah. I think, due to your, uh ... firsthand knowledge and experience in aeroplane bathrooms, you should do the swab."

"Fine." She said as he left the plane.

Sara worked quietly and methodically for about two minutes before who she thought was Grissom came up behind her.

"Grissom, are you going to tell anyone?" She turned around to see Catherine and blushed a little.

"About what?" she asked deeply.

"Oh, nothing. Just…oh forget it. It's not important."

Catherine interrupted, "Drop the act sweetheart. I heard everything." Sara stood deadly still. Catherine moved in the small lavatory cramping them both unnecessarily close.

"Oh." Sara whispered feel guilty suddenly. She didn't know Catherine then so who should she feel guilty?

"You lied." Catherine whispered.

"About what?"

"It's good, I don't know if it's that good." Catherine quoted Sara's phrase while she was talking to Grissom.

"How did I lie?" Sara said softly but not yet a whisper. When Catherine spoke next she could feel Catherine's warm breath on her face and neck.

"It is that good." Catherine winked and walked out of the lavatory.

TBC…please review… 


	5. And then there were none

A/n- This is a loooong chapter. I didn't know weather to add all the scenes at the general store together but I decided to. I hope you like this chapter because I think, well, I don't know what I think about it. But you can tell me in your reviews :D. Please enjoy.

"Can you imagine living out here?" Catherine broke their awkward silence. They had been driving for almost two hours and there hadn't been a lot of conversation. They spent most of their time looking on the road except for the odd glances and polite smiles they gave each other. Sara was seriously hoping Catherine would break the silence because it was almost becoming unbearable.

"It's peaceful." Sara responded. She liked the quietness of the town. It really was peaceful.

"Peaceful? The town just lost five percent of its population. "

"I though you said this was a single homicide." She never told Sara there was more than one body.

"Yeah, in a population of twenty." Sara smiled and laughed at Catherine's joke. Catherine looked at Sara and watched her smile. She looked so happy smiling. Catherine pulled in the driveway when Sara spoke.

"We made it. State trooper." They got out of the car and walked to the officer leaning against his SUV.

"Two hours to drive 75 miles. You guys got lost."

"What's the rush? Crime scene's not going anywhere." Catherine responded defensively.

"Yeah, but I am. Body's behind the counter. Dustin Bale, store clerk. Bullet through the chest. The register's empty." The officer said rudely. Sara looked at him and spoke.

"Officer Spencer, did you touch anything?" Sara said staring at his nametag in the dark.

"Fourteen years as a state trooper. I know how to secure a crime scene without contaminating the evidence."

" Sorry."

"It's okay. Look, I cover 97.5 square miles. I got to book." He got in his SUV and left while Catherine and Sara went into the general store for the first time. There was spill of some sort on the floor and Sara suggested vomit. Catherine picked up a small sample and smelled it. She shook her head and said it was potato.

"An old man's silencer." Sara said still kneeling next to Catherine.

"Why would an assailant need a silencer way out here?" Sara didn't answer her question. She walked around the counter and stepped over the body to look at the receipt still on the cash register.

"Last paying customer, eight hours ago."

"We just got the call. The place is open 24 seven. Why'd it take so long?" She asked.

"The assailant flipped the sign on the way out, buying him time to get away."

"But now without getting his picture taken first." She sounded hopeful.

"It's plastic." Sara said still standing on the stepladder.

"You're joking."

"Nine volt attached to a blinking light." Sad, she was hoping for an open and shut case. She thought it would be sort of a bonus to be out here longer with Catherine.

"Real or fake, it didn't work.

"Wow. A fumette. Did you get that out of some museum?" Sara teased Catherine as she watched her blow into the tube.

"Hey, don't knock it. It's still the best tool for lifting prints off cardboard." She responded with a humorous tone.

"Blow and print." Her lips were beginning to form a smile she hoped Sara wouldn't see.

"If you were in a hurry how would you get back there?"

"Easy. Jump the counter." She responded walking towards Sara. She knew that was the answer Sara wanted to hear.

"Exactly what I'm thinking." Catherine walked over to Sara who was beginning to test for shoeprints. Catherine stood so close to Sara she could feel Sara's struggle to concentrate.

Shoe prints." She said quietly after completing her task. Catherine gave her the opportunity to say what happened.

"Lay it out."

"Suspect entered shoots the clerk through the potato... then hops up and over, leaving behind shoe prints ... grabs the cash ... flips the sign from "open" to "closed" and exits."

"How old is the killer?" She questioned. Sara still had much to learn from the intelligent blond.

"What are you thinking?" Sara smiled.

"Shoe size is five, six tops."

"We may be looking for a minor." She said solemnly. She felt a little stupid for not have noticing that.

"Hey, don't feel dumb. I don't expect you to know everything." Catherine smiled rubbing Sara's shoulder.

They did as much work as they possibly could without touching the body. They were almost done and the coroner still hadn't shown up. Catherine was starting to get irritated. They should have been finished a long time ago if the coroner would have shown up. It was daytime now and she wouldn't have minded being here with Sara except for the fact that nothing was happening with them. She knew she shouldn't expect anything but the tension between them was getting stronger and stronger with every minute.

Catherine turned around to see Sara printing the counter with a pink fluorescent powder.

"Fluorescent powders?" She asked.

"Eh, why not? They're in the kit" She responded looking up into Catherine eyes smiling.

"Protocol's black." She said making to attempt to hide her anger and irritation.

"Since when do you care about my choice of powders?" She said still persisting. Why was she flirting with Catherine still? She knew Cath was upset.

"Assistant coroner is four hours late and we are stuck out here until he transports the body. And I haven't heard from Grissom ...

"You know, I've never tried green..." They were having their own conversations with themselves.

"I should've never been sent to this remote scene in the first place. I've got seniority. I deserve -- no, I've earned the right to pick my cases." Catherine yelled in the empty store.

Without saying one word to Catherine, Sara stood up and walked over to the rack of candy bars. She chose one she thought Catherine would like and handed it to her.

"If I start eating, I will shut up." Sara smiled and this time Catherine saw it. The candy bar hit the floor and quick footsteps could be heard banging along the floor as Catherine moved swiftly over to Sara. Sara only had time to turn around before Catherine pushed her back against the wall and kissed her firmly. Sara was frozen solid as Catherine did this and before she wanted to respond Catherine pulled back panting.

"Do you have a mirror?" Sara broke the silence but only barely, as she was whispering into Catherine's face.

"Since when do you care about your appearance?" Catherine said walking back to her candy and taking a bite as if nothing happened.

"Crime scene? It's not for me."

"Sorry." Sara went over to the body. She couldn't make herself look at the other woman after what had just happened. She took the mirror trying not to blush as their fingers touched. She walked over to the body and knelt down beside it. Catherine stretched over the counter. She was going to try and act normal, but the regret in her voice was obvious.

"We can't touch it."

"I'm just getting a better look." She only had time to bend over when David Phillips opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, thank god. It's about time."

"Nice to see you, Catherine. Well, I smell the body. Where is he?" Sara stood up from behind the counter and looked at him.

"Hey, David. I wasn't touching him." She said.

"I know you better than that." He said smiling. Catherine was furious. Was he flirting with her? Sara really did get around. After what just happened she still flirts with him.

"So, uh, what took you so long?" She said breaking the look they were sharing.

"I made a wrong turn back at the fork."

Catherine looked at Sara with a reflecting smile. That's where they had got lost also.

"Well, we're leaving now." Catherine said grabbing her kit and walking out. Sara said goodbye and did the same.

"Catherine…I think we need to talk." Sara ran up behind her and waited for an answer. Catherine turned around and held her finger to Sara's lips.

"No, we don't. I'm sorry it happened now get in the car. We're going home."

Sara didn't even get the chance to tell her how she felt. She knew they would never speak of what happened again.

**TBC…review!**


	6. The finger

A/n- sorry for the delay, I was debating whether to include this episode in my fic. I hope you like it. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

"I can't believe you called! I actually got you outside of work."

"This is nice."

"I don't normally date women from work but there was ... something about you. And it definitely wasn't your perfume."

"I cannot believe you brought that up!"

"Yeah, that… that… that… uh… day we met that-that was, that was very gross." She paused and continued talking about the time they met, "Um... I mean, not for me but for everyone else... for you..."

Sara heard the chiming of the door opening and she looked to see who had just walked in the diner. Catherine Willows Walked into the diner accompanied by a man Sara had never seen before. Sara couldn't help but feel a little jealous when she saw them walk in together. She never realised how long she was staring at Catherine until Hank said something,

"Isn't that one of your co- workers?"

"Yeah." She said plainly. Why was Catherine here? Sara would have never expected to see someone like Catherine in this diner. They continued eating and making small talk. Sara's mind was still focused on the two people siting at the bar behind her. Did Catherine even see her when she walked in? She finally decided to forget Catherine was there when she heard her famous high heels echoing off the floor. She froze instantly when she saw her walk by. Bu then she saw Catherine slide something on the table in front of her. It was a glass of ice. She looked up at Catherine who was already out the door. She turned and looked at the glass a little harder. There was a finger inside. What the hell was going on, Sara wondered? Catherine was out with some random guy carrying a random finger in her pocket? Sara was confused and she still stared at the class.

"Is that a finger?" Hank said stubbornly. Sara picked up the glass just to confirm the facts. Sara ran outside to see Catherine but she was already in a car that Sara had never seen. As she sped off Catherine looked at Sara through the window of the car and winked at Sara. At first Sara thought she was being hit on but then she realised, under the circumstances, that was not the case. Catherine looked worried and that made Sara's face drop into sadness. She looked at the finger again as if this was all a dream but knew it wasn't. She went inside to apologise to Hank because she had to cancel the rest of their date to go back to the lab.

While they were trying to solve the case, Sara found it quite ironic that Catherine knew where she would be that night. She said her thought of it aloud and Nick, who was behind her said he knew as well that Sara had a date. She knew who told. Warrick Brown. She told him she was going on a date with Hank and he was the only one who knew. She turned around and playfully punched his shoulder. Although she didn't want everyone knowing she was going on a date she was somewhat glad Catherine knew otherwise they still wouldn't know she was missing.

XXX

The case was solved. It turned out Catherine had been kidnapped for many hours with a psycho man who killed the woman he was having an affair with. That scared Sara to know Catherine was pulled into his trap with the honest intention to help him. He drove her all around the desert putting her in danger whole time. When everyone asked Catherine insisted she was fine but Sara knew better. Catherine had a look of fear on her face when she came to the diner.

Sara walked to her car to go home when she saw a figure leaning against and SUV. Not a manly form but a small slender form, Catherine Willows. Sara walked up to her and stood in front of Catherine trying to see her facial features in the dark night. She had tears running down her face but stopped once Sara arrived.

"Catherine."

"Hi."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Catherine?"

"Okay, it was a little scary." Her voice crackled slightly.

"Oh Catherine." Sara said pulling the blond into a tight embrace. Catherine cried a little in Sara's arms and Sara just rubbed her back. She felt terrible for her. She began to whisper,

"I wanted to help him. I believed him at first. I trusted him. Then, halfway through I got a little scared. I didn't know what to believe. I just was thinking of Lindsey the whole time. If I never came back, if he kill…"

"Cath, please don't say stuff like that." Sara pleaded. She did not want to have the thought of finding Catherine dead out in the middle of nowhere in her head. Those thoughts made her shiver.

"Thank you, but I have to go home now." She said suddenly pulling away from Sara.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'll go alone." She said harsher than she wanted to.

"Take care Catherine." Sara said walking back to her car and leaving.

Catherine just watched her leave. She wondered how bad she screwed up with the brunette. Would their relationship ever be mended? Catherine got into her car and went home to her daughter.

TBC…Review… 


	7. A Little Murder

A/n- This is going to be the last chapter until next Friday because I will be going to Calgary(that's in Alberta, Canada, FYI) for a wedding. But don't worry, I've already started the next chapter and the next one will be….Lady Heather's Box! I couldn't wait to write it and I hope you guys cant wait to read it! For now here is "A little Murder." Enjoy and please review! Thanks.

Catherine was at the crime scene alone. She sent the cop out because he was going to throw up everywhere. Warrick called to tell her he would be late. She told him not to rush. Pulling out her print powder she began to dust starting near the glass drawers. She began to dust when she noticed her glove was ripped. She fiddled with the latex when she noticed movement behind one of the glass doors. She knew what it was right away. She turned to run but it was too late. A muscular body whipped the door open and tackled her to the wall. She gasped.

"Suspect on location! Suspect on location!" She tried to scream while fighting off her attacker. She smacked his face but he was so strong and she started to panic as he pinned her to the wall. She yelled again wondering where her backup was when he hit her on the face. She fell on the ground directly in the dead body's blood. She felt dizzy and gross. Finally the backup came running in and she saw Warrick run in as well.

"Catherine, are you all right?"

"He went out back. I'm all right. I'm okay." She said dizzily. He stood and ran to the back. They lost him. He went back to the first officer on the scene and began to yell.

"When you clear a place you clear it, do you understand? We lost a CSI two years ago because of the same mistake!" He was furious but Catherine knew she was the one who sent him out. She spoke up.

"Warrick... ease up. My fault. I sent him out." She said from the ground. Warrick knelt down beside her and reached out to help her up.

"Don't touch me…I'm evidence." She changed out of her clothes and went back to work. She was still scared but she wouldn't tell a soul.

CSICSICSICSICSI

"One ends up killing another." Catherine said in the morgue talking about the case.

"And almost Catherine." David Phillips said matter of fact. Catherine looked up amazed that he could say that.

"That had to be scary, huh?"

"I didn't have time to be scared, David." She said defensively. She turned and walked out. Warrick went to follow, but then hesitated and stayed behind.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine leaned on her SUV outside of the lab letting the breeze blow her hair around. She wanted to forget what had happened but she could still feel the guy on her and although she told David she didn't have time to be scared she had lied. She was terrified but could never admit it. She heard jogging steps getting closer and closer. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Catherine, I heard what happened. are you alright?"

"I would be if everyone stopped asking me that." She said bitterly to Sara. Sara didn't observe the hint in her tone so she reached out and touched her head where the gash was.

"My god, I'm so sorry this happened." She said.

"It's not your fault. I'm fine, honest." She said. Then she felt the need to talk more,

"I lied. I was scared, I still am."

"Oh, Catherine." Sara said pulling her into a hug. Catherine hugged back,

"Don't tell anyone, kay?"

"Okay."

**TBC…Reviews!**


	8. Lady Heather's Box

A/n- Well this is the chapter I hope you've been waiting for. I hope I did a good job and I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!

Catherine walked over to the driver's side of her car. Sara had just got workers to pull it up from the ditch where Catherine had rescued her drowning daughter. Catherine was so brave to have done that. Sara admired her for that but she could sense a bit of tension and hostility in Catherine's motions and actions. She opened the driver door and took a look around. Sara knew she shouldn't be in here but she couldn't find a way to tell her. Catherine picked up a bile of blue liquid and held it up.

"Drugs."

"Knowing Eddie's taste in women I'd say that's a good bet."

Sara tried to be as gentle as possible with what she was going to say next.

"Hey, Catherine? You want to give me that?" Sara's heart broke when Catherine's eyes met hers.

"You shouldn't be handling evidence. You're not on the case." Catherine walked away without the slightest retort.

XXX

Sara, Catherine, Detective Vega, and Lindsey all sat in the lounge at the CSI lab ready to interrogate Lindsey. Detective Vega began.

"So, after your recital, where did your dad take you?"

"Leatherbey's. He got me a banana split." Vega tried to ease his way into letting the young blonde trust him.

"I like whipped cream on mine…" Catherine interrupted with a firm harsh voice.

"Did he have anything to drink. Did he have a beer or a glass of wine?"

"Just water." She replied softly.

"So it was just the two of you?" Sara said. The child nodded and looked at her mother once again as if asking for approval of what she was saying. She continued talking about a girl with pink hair that was fighting with Eddie but then she got in the car and drove them away. Lindsey said they were supposed to go to the hospital because he had a tummy ache. More questions were being asked and Catherine was interrupting many of them with her own questions.

"Catherine can I talk to you for a minute." Sara had to stop this. Catherine was upset she understood that but she shouldn't have been in the lounge with them to begin with and now she was raising her voice and Sara knew this was the only time she could hear what happened from Lindsey.

Catherine stood holding Sara's glare and stormed out.

"It's okay." Sara reassured Lindsey as she sat in the seat Catherine had just vacated. They continued talking to the little girl while her mother waited outside. Suddenly her phone rang and she hesitantly answered it.

"Willows…yeah…" She froze. Eddie was dead. She slowly turned to face her daughter who was in the next room. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw her daughter. She wished Lindsey didn't have to go through this.

Sara turned to see where Lindsey was diverting her attention. Evan through the blinds Sara could see the tears Catherine's eyes. She knew what had happened and she felt terrible. She couldn't imagine what she was going through. Sara focused her attention back to Lindsey so her tears would not fall from looking at Catherine.

XXX

"Everyone's a chemist. Thanks." She said the lab tech. As she walked by the AV lab she saw Catherine there with Warrick, Nick, and Grissom. They caught each others glare for long moment as Sara walked bye. The hurt in Catherine's eyes was terrifying. Sara was scared to see that look of vulnerability in the

blonde's eyes. She continued walking past her unable to look at her broken face anymore.

XXX

Sara had found the girl with the pink hair. She and Vega brought her in the interrogation room to be questioned. Sara was somewhat glad Catherine was not there. The questions were going to be sensitive to her and she didn't need Catherine to blow up. Little did Sara know Catherine was behind the glass watching the whole conversation.

"I tried to get Eddie out. He was unconscious, and that...that kid kept screaming...and the current was really strong and we got swept downstream. What was I supposed to do?"

"Get to a phone, call the cops, call an ambulance, anything, actually...other than what you did."

"I am just one person. Eddie is my priority, not that ... that stupid, screaming little brat."

That was the last straw for Catherine. Her blood was officially boiling at the stupid bimbo who did nothing to help Lindsey out of the sinking car. Catherine stormed out of the observation room and threw the door to where Sara and Candice open.

"You even think about my daughter again, I'll kill you. I will kill you." Sara had never in her life heard a woman speak with the fury Catherine did. Chills ran up and down Sara's spine. She had to step in.

"Catherine?" She began. Sara had to do something. She grabbed Catherine by the shoulders and dragged her into the hall. She only let go when they were completely in the hall and she worked up the strength to let go of the blond. She had to get the point across.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you know where you're at right now?"

"I've been here a lot longer than you…"

"Than you should know better."

"And I wouldn't have to be here if you were doing your job properly."

"There is a difference between me doing my job and you wanting to do it for me. You don't want to get the job done. What you want, right now, is revenge."

"You're going to tell me what I want, huh?" Catherine was beyond being nice to Sara. She spat her words out harshly.

"Go home, Catherine. Be with your daughter. She's the one that needs you." Sara said softly touching Catherine's shoulder. As she finished her sentence she let her hand slide down the blonde's arm until she held her wrist. Catherine calmed her breathing and watched Sara walk away.

XXX

Sara was alone again in a lab room trying to find a way to tell Catherine there was not sufficient evidence to get anyone for murder. Sara tried her hardest to bring the murderer to justice. She had numerous suspects but she could only incriminate them of misdemeanour crimes.

"So you're calling it?" Catherine said frightening Sara a little as she appeared in the doorway.

"I got two liars and no murder weapon...and no choice. I'm going to nail the singer on child endangerment and fleeing the scene, and the dealer goes up on possession for sale." She said it very sympathetically and she knew it broke Catherine's heart for her not to know who killed Eddie.

"What a great bedtime story for my little girl." She said plainly.

"Cath, I did my best." Sara replied walking towards Catherine holding her hands out as if going to hug her. Catherine held up her hands in a surrendering form and sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Sara knew Catherine was not happy with what was happening but knew it was the only way.

XXX

Catherine entered her house and slammed the door. Her Sister had just come to pick Lindsey up. She sank on the floor and began to cry. After many minutes she got up felt better and went to bed. As soon as she changed into her blue low cut tank top and shorts she collapsed on her bed. She sobbed again. She was so confused. She wished she wasn't alone. She wished Eddie were still alive so he could help raise their daughter even though she knew he would do a super job. She cried because of the way she treated Sara through out the investigation and she was uncertain on when her sadness would stop.

She lay on her side covered in the blankets of her sheets crying, when she heard a loud knock at the door. Why did people have to come over now? Catherine wondered. She slid off the bed feeling exposed without the sheets. She walked to the door and threw it open making no attempt to hind her anger or tears. Sara stood in the doorway tears falling rapidly down her face. Catherine gave her a perplexed look.

"I'm sorry Catherine. I'm so sorry. I tried really hard. I did and I still couldn't find who did it. I'm so sorry." Sara balled to the blond standing in front of her.

"Sara what are you talking about?" Catherine said letting the tears fall down her face. The sight of Sara's tears made her cry even more.

"I'm sorry I can't find out who killed Eddie. I'm sorry I can't make Lindsey feel any better and I'm just so sorry." Catherine finally realised that Sara was completely drenched in water. Her hair was sticking to her face and her teeth were beginning to chatter together. Sara didn't want to go in. She didn't want to face Catherine like that. She wanted to apologise and leave right?

Catherine took Sara's hands in hers and slowly pulled her into the house. She had stopped crying only to make Sara cry harder. She grabbed Catherine and pulled her into an embrace she would never forget. They sank to the floor together and sobbed.

"It's not your fault Sara." Catherine said between cries.

"Yes it is!" Sara raised her voice as she cried. Suddenly she began to breathe really hard and found it difficult to get any air. She was gasping for it and started panicking. She was hyperventilating and Catherine knew it. She took Sara's head with her two hands and placed in on her chest.

"Shh, honey. It's okay. Just breathe. Listen to my heartbeat honey. Just stay calm." Catherine held Sara's head to her chest with one hand while the other rubbed her back. Soon Sara's short gasps for air became long and smooth.

Sara was asleep now on Catherine's chest and the older woman's head soon dropped on Sara's. As they slept the same thought ran through their heads. How long would it take to mend all the things that have happened?

**TBC…reviews…**


	9. Crash and Burn

A/n- So sorry for the delay. I had serious mental block…like BIG TIME. I finished it the best I could think of so I hope you like it. This is my first CS fic so I don't quite write it like you all do but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!

Sara miserably walked down the hall on her way out. Hank was cheating on her with another woman. Well really, he was cheating on his other girlfriend with Sara. Either way Sara didn't like it. She had been dating Hank for over a year. How could someone be capable of lying to someone like that for over a year? Catherine had told her she would wait in the car while Sara talked to Hank. Sara didn't want her to leave at

all. She gave the blond a terrified stare that was returned with a clear look by the blonde's blue eyes. The look in Catherine's eyes resembled a look Sara had seen before. It was a look of jealously. Catherine was jealous that Sara had been dating someone else? She felt bad. She felt betrayed by Hank but also because she betrayed Catherine. She was the one who walked into Catherine's arms at her house. She was the one who went out to see Catherine when she was attacked at the crime scene.

Sara walked out of the dark lab allowing the morning light to engulf her body. She paused looking for Catherine's SUV. She walked over to the black vehicle and climbed in not saying one work to the other woman. Catherine didn't drive away right away. They both sat in silence.

"You got plans?"

"Nope."

"You want to get a beer?" Catherine said slyly as if they were about to do something they weren't allowed to do. She smiled at the steering wheel in front of her.

"Drive." Sara pursed her lips together after speaking to hide a smile.

XXX

Catherine and Sara had been in the bar for ten minutes and Sara was already on her third beer. Catherine was behind one but could feel the buzz coming on. How did they end up coming to this place? It was filled with younger college students and the music was louder than Catherine remembered. Sara was sitting on the bar stool right beside Catherine when she leaned over and yelled into Sara's ear.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Don't move." Sara whipped her head to see who was saying that. Their cheeks collided fully and Sara pulled away and blushed. Even though she was a little drunk she still knew what she was doing. Catherine stood and left giving Sara one last wink. Sara turned and faced the bar. She took off her jacket revealing a black tight tank top. The moment she did that and younger man walked over to her and sat beside her.

"You look lonely. Can I buy you a drink?" Sara turned her head and met him face to face.

"Okay." She whispered. The music died down a little so Sara and the guy could talk with normal voices.

"I'm Jack."

"Sara." They shook hands. He never let go of her hand. His hand began to travel up her arm slowly until it reached the back of her hair. He brought his lips to her neck and kissed it strong so that she began to giggle.

Catherine walked out of the bathroom and looked directly at the man on Sara. She stormed over to the giggling Sara and ripped the man off her.

"Excuse me, what do the think you are doing?" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name baby." He wrapped his hands firmly around Catherine's sides and moved south. She pushed him away.

"Buddy, I'm a cop. Back the hell off."

"Yes ma'am." He said and ran into a crowd. Sara began to laugh hysterically as she tried to stand up. She fell but Catherine caught her.

"Oh Sara, you have had to much to drink. I'm taking you home now." Catherine walked Sara out of the bar and to the car strapping Sara in the back seat. As soon as Catherine sat in the driver's seat and looked at the road ahead she knew she could not drive right now. Climbing into the back seat with Sara she began to talk when she saw Sara crying. Catherine was shocked at her sudden mood change. She knew they had to talk about it and although she was glad their relationship was over because she hated that Sara was dating him but she had to help her.

"Sara, you don't have to get hooked up on him like that. He is not worth your tears at all. You are too good for that."

"But he used me to cheat on some other girl who didn't even who I was until today. And I yelled at her when it wasn't her fault and when I saw Hank I didn't yell at him I just said 'I'll se you around'."

"That's ok. Everyone handles anger differently. You are going to get over it Sara. You'll get over it and you'll move on. That's just how it works. I'm sorry all this had to happen to you."

"It's not your fault." She wiped her eyes for the last time.

"You being drunk is my fault though." Catherine said with a smile. Sara moved over to Catherine so her lips were mere centimetres from hers and said seductively,

"Yeah maybe but your not sorry about it." With that Sara closed the gap between them.

The two women fooled around in the backseat until Sara's phone vibrated on her belt between them. Catherine moaned as the phone vibrated against her.

"Leave it." She whispered in Sara's ear.

"It's probably work." She said back.

"Who cares."

"Someone who wants to keep their job." She slid out from under Catherine and answered the phone a little out of breath.

"Sidle. No, I just couldn't find the phone. Yeah sure, no don't worry I'll call her and tell her. Yes, ok bye."

She turned to Catherine spoke.

"That was Grissom, he wants us to go back to work." Catherine sighed but the straddled Sara's lap.

"Do we have to?" She kissed Sara.

"mmm…yes we do." She said back holding the blond in place.

"Fine." She got off and buttoned her shirt back up and combed her fingers through her hair. Sara just watched her until Catherine did the same thing to Sara.

"Ready?" Catherine said taking the drivers seat.

"Uh huh." Sara replied as they drove off to the lab.

Ok there it is.

**TBC..review..**


End file.
